


We are undercover passion on the run, chasing love up against the sun

by summer1995



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer1995/pseuds/summer1995





	We are undercover passion on the run, chasing love up against the sun

 

 

**We are undercover passion on the run, chasing love up against the sun**

**Minhyun / Seongwu**

 

  
  


_มินฮยอน_

 

ชื่อของเขาถูกเรียกอีกครั้ง ซ้ำไปซ้ำมา มินฮยอนไม่รู้จะตอบได้ยังไงในเมื่อปากของเขาไม่ว่าง หรือต่อให้เขาไม่ได้กำลังทำออรัลเซ็กส์ให้ซองอูอยู่ เขาก็คงไม่ได้ตอบอะไรออกไป เพราะรู้ดีว่าที่อีกฝ่ายพร่ำเรียกชื่อเขาก็แค่ระบายอารมณ์เท่านั้น

 

เขาอยากให้ซองอูเบาเสียงลงหน่อยเพราะเราอยู่ในที่สาธารณะ แต่แค่อ้าปากพูดออกไปก็โดนมือเรียวฟาดลงมาที่แก้ม ไม่แรง ไม่เบา แต่ก็พอจะทำให้เขาหงุดหงิด

 

“ฉันบอกว่ายังไง” ซองอูย้ำ “ถ้าไม่สั่งให้พูดอะไรก็ไม่ต้องพูด” รั้งเนกไทบนคอเสื้อของเขาขึ้นไปจนมินฮยอนต้องยืดตัวตาม

 

“ทำต่อสิ”

 

มินฮยอนรับคำสั่งของซองอูด้วยการอ้าปาก ปล่อยให้มือของซองอูข้างที่กำลังรั้งท้ายทอยของเขาไว้ควบคุมจังหวะ คุกเข่าอยู่ตรงหน้าซองอูก็ไม่เลว เมื่อก่อนมินฮยอนไม่ชอบที่จะเป็นฝ่ายถูกนำ แต่เขาเรียนรู้ที่จะสนุกกับรูปแบบอะไรก็ตามของเซ็กส์ที่ซองอูนำเสนอ พวกเขาทำมันครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าและยังไม่มีครั้งไหนที่น่าเบื่อ ครั้งนี้ก็เหมือนกัน

 

ซองอูครางต่ำในลำคอ หยุดเรียกชื่อเขา “ลิ้น– แบบนั้น–” ออกคำสั่งตะกุกตะกัก มินฮยอนคิดว่าเขาทำได้ดีเกินไปและซองอูอาจจะทรงตัวไม่ไหว แต่ถ้าเอื้อมมือไปจับขายาวเอาไว้ตอนนี้เขาอาจจะถูกตีเอาอีก เขาปล่อยให้ผิวเป็นรอยตอนนี้ไม่ได้ อีกแค่ชั่วโมงเดียวก็ต้องขึ้นแสดงแล้ว

 

ซองอูหยุดขยับสะโพก ถอนตัวออกจากปากเขาเร็วๆ จนเกิดเสียง ก่อนจะรั้งคอเสื้อเขาขึ้นไปจูบ ลิ้นของซองอูมีรสชาติคาราเมลและกาแฟที่เพิ่งดื่มในห้องแต่งตัวปนกันอยู่

 

“ปลดตะขอ” ซองอูออกคำสั่ง “แค่รั้งกางเกงลงก็พอ ไม่ต้องถอดออกหมด” เขารู้ว่านั่นหมายถึงของเราทั้งสองคน

 

มินฮยอนจัดการปลดตะขอกางเกงของตัวเองออก ดึงขอบกางเกงลงหมิ่นเหม่ ก่อนจะทำแบบเดียวกันกับกางเกงของซองอู เขามองอีกฝ่ายเป็นเชิงถามว่าจะให้ทำอะไรต่อ แต่ซองอูกลับจ้องลงไปที่ต้นขาเขาแทน

 

“อ่า นายใส่สายรัดอยู่ใช่ไหม”

 

ซองอูหมายถึง Garter belt ที่เขาขอสไตล์ลิสต์ใส่ไว้เพื่อป้องกันไม่ให้เสื้อเลิกขึ้นตอนเต้น นิ้วเรียวเกี่ยวขอบกางเกงของเขาให้ต่ำลงอีกเพื่อลูบไปตามสายหนังสีดำ มินฮยอนขมวดคิ้วเมื่อซองอูดึงมันกว้างออกและปล่อยให้มันดีดกลับมาที่เนื้อต้นขาของเขาจนเกิดรอยแดง “ไม่ต้องถอดนะ”

 

เขาไม่แม้แต่จะพยักหน้ารับเพราะรู้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่คำขอร้อง ซองอูเบียดตัวเข้ามา ปลดเนกไทของเขาออกก่อนจะนำมันมาคาดรอบศีรษะของเขา มินฮยอนมองอะไรไม่เห็น

 

“ถามจริง ในห้องน้ำเนี่ยนะ?”

 

ซองอูสอดมือเข้าไปในเสื้อเชิ้ตขาว จิกเล็บลงไปที่สีข้างจนมินฮยอนร้องออกมาเพราะความแสบ “หุบปากซะมินฮยอน”

 

_อย่าให้ถึงทีของเขาบ้าง_

 

มินฮยอนหยุดความคิดเมื่อมือของซองอูเลื่อนมาที่กลางลำตัวเปลือยเปล่าของเขา ซองอูกุมรอบมันไว้ทั้งหมดก่อนจะรูดมือขึ้นลงช้าๆ เหมือนต้องการจะแกล้งกัน

 

เขาครางต่ำ โน้มตัวไปข้างหน้าหวังจะให้สัมผัสจากซองอูแนบแน่นขึ้น มือไม้สะเปะสะปะเพราะมองไม่เห็น พอเผลอขยับสะโพกเองเพราะจังหวะที่ไม่ทันใจซองอูก็ละมือออกทันที มินฮยอนขยับตัว เบียดกลางลำตัวเข้ากับซองอู เขาได้ยินเสียงอีกฝ่ายผ่อนลมหายใจหนักๆ ข้างหู ยิ่งรู้ว่าซองอูชอบก็ยิ่งได้ใจ ขยับตัวเบียดเข้าไปแรงกว่าเก่า

 

แต่ซองอูไม่ปล่อยให้เขาทำอะไรตามใจตัวเองนานกว่านั้น มินฮยอนถูกผลักออก เพราะมองไม่เห็นเขาเลยเสียการทรงตัว เซไปตามแรงผลักจนเกือบล้ม

 

ซองอูไม่ได้ทิ้งให้เขาเคว้งคว้างนาน หรืออาจจะเพราะเราไม่ได้มีเวลาเหลือเฟือมากนักสำหรับครั้งนี้ ข้อมือของเขาถูกคว้าก่อนซองอูจะออกแรงกระชากให้เขาเดินตามไป เขาถูกกดไหล่ บังคับให้นั่งลงเก้ๆ กังๆ บนชักโครกที่ปิดฝาไว้

 

เมื่อมองไม่เห็น ประสาทสัมผัสด้านอื่นเลยชัดเจนยิ่งขึ้น มินฮยอนได้ยินเสียงฉีกซองฟอยล์ ก่อนจะสะดุ้งอีกครั้งเมื่อมือเย็นของซองอูกำรอบความร้อนของเขาไว้และจัดการกับมันต่อ

 

ลมหายใจของเขาขาดห้วง เผลอยกสะโพกสวนตามจังหวะรูดรั้งที่ช้ากว่าที่ต้องการ คงดูกระเสือกกระสนจะไปถึงที่หมายจนถูกซองอูหัวเราะเยาะ

 

“ใจเย็นสิ ยังไม่ทันได้ทำอะไรเลย”

 

ก็แหงล่ะ เพราะแบบนั้นมินฮยอนถึงแทบจะกรีดร้องให้ซองอูทำอะไรสักอย่างอยู่นี่ จะขยับมือให้เร็วขึ้นกว่านี้ อ้าปากรับเขาเข้าไป หรือไม่ก็นั่งลงบนตัวเขาแล้วกระแทกลงมา อะไรก็ตามที่ไม่ใช่ทรมานเขาอยู่แบบนี้

 

ซองอูหยุดมือก่อนจะผละออก แค่ครู่เดียวเท่านั้น แล้วจึงใช้มือข้างหนึ่งจับกลางลำตัวของเขาไว้ ในขณะที่อีกข้างสวมถุงยางอนามัยแล้วรูดลงจนสุดความยาว

 

มินฮยอนหอบหายใจ

 

เขาปล่อยให้ซองอูนั่งลงบนตัก ขยับเอวจนพวกเขาเสียดสีกันไปมา _สาบาน_ เขารู้สึกเหมือนจะเสร็จให้ได้

 

มินฮยอนไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองทำสีหน้าแบบไหนซองอูถึงได้หัวเราะออกมาอีกครั้ง เขาเกือบจะหมดความอดทนในตอนที่ซองอูเอาแต่เล่น แต่ในที่สุดอีกฝ่ายก็ยกตัวเองขึ้นจากตัก จับเขาไปจ่อไว้ที่ปากทาง มินฮยอนกลั้นหายใจในขณะที่ซองอูค่อยๆ ทิ้งตัวลงมาเชื่องช้า

 

ซองอูผ่อนลมหายใจลงบนซอกคอของเขาเมื่อลงมาได้เกือบสุด มินฮยอนขนลุกไปทั่วร่าง เขายกมือขึ้นจับสะโพกของซองอูไว้ หวังจะช่วยให้อีกฝ่ายขยับได้ทันใจมากขึ้นแต่ก็โดนปัดออกทั้งสองข้าง ซองอูดึงตัวเองขึ้นทั้งที่ยังลงมาไม่ถึงไหน ก่อนจะทำแบบเดิมซ้ำอีกครั้ง สองครั้ง สามครั้ง สี่ครั้ง

 

ครั้งที่ห้า ซองอูใช้ถึงห้าครั้งในการรับเขาไว้จนสุดความยาว

 

ซองอูซบศีรษะลงบนไหล่ของเขา นั่งแน่นิ่งไม่ขยับสะโพก และมันทำให้เขา—

 

“ฉันรู้ว่านายอึดอัด ฉันจงใจ” มินฮยอนพนันร้อยทั้งร้อยว่าซองอูกำลังยิ้มเยาะเย้ยเขา “อย่าขยับล่ะ ถ้าขยับคืนนี้ยกเลิกแน่ๆ”

 

เขาขมวดคิ้วกับคำขู่ของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะสะดุ้งเมื่อจู่ๆ ซองอูก็ก้มลงจูบหน้าอกของเขา ใช้ลิ้นเขี่ยบริเวณยอดอกและออกแรงดูดจนเขาหายใจสะดุด

 

“ซองอู–”

 

เขาเอนศีรษะไปด้านหลัง แอ่นหน้าอกอย่างไร้ยางอายให้ซองอูทำตามใจเหมือนไม่เคยได้รับการปรนเปรอระหว่างมีเซ็กส์มาก่อน ลิ้นของซองอูทำหน้าที่ได้ดี และมันยิ่งดีกว่าเดิมเมื่อเขาไม่สามารถมองเห็นได้ด้วยตาว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังทำอะไร จินตนาการของมินฮยอนเตลิดเปิดเปิง นึกภาพซองอูขบเม้มเม็ดอกของเขาขณะกระแทกตัวลงจนสุดความยาว มินฮยอนยกสะโพกสวนขึ้นตามความคิด

 

_พระเจ้า_

 

เขาเสร็จ—จนได้

 

ซองอูชะงัก แค่นหัวเราะหึในลำคอ ปล่อยให้เขาขยับสะโพกขึ้นลงสามสี่ครั้งเพื่อปล่อยจนหมดก่อนจะลุกออกจากตัวเขา

 

มินฮยอนถอนหายใจ ได้ยินเสียงสวบสาบจากเนื้อผ้าที่ในเวลาปรกติคงไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเสียงอะไร ซองอูจับมือของเขาทั้งสองข้างไปไขว้กันไว้ด้านหลังแล้วมัดข้อมือด้วยผ้าเส้นยาวจนแน่น

 

เขาถูกฟาดอย่างแรงที่ต้นขา ไม่ต้องเดาก็รู้ว่ามันจะเป็นรอยแดงไปอีกหลายวัน

 

“เมื่อกี้ถือว่าฉันยกให้ แต่ถ้านายขยับอีก” ซองอูเว้นจังหวะเพื่อถอดถุงยางอนามัยออกแล้วสวมอันใหม่ให้เขา “ถ้าขยับโดยที่ฉันไม่อนุญาตอีกล่ะก็ เตรียมตัวขึ้นเวทีทั้งที่ยังไม่เสร็จได้เลยมินฮยอน”

 

มินฮยอนรู้ว่าซองอูไม่ได้ขู่ “เข้าใจไหม” เขาพยักหน้ารับ

 

เหมือนกับทุกอย่างเริ่มต้นใหม่ขึ้นอีกครั้ง เขากัดฟันเมื่อซองอูทิ้งตัวลงจนสุดความยาว ใช้ความพยายามทั้งหมดในการไม่สวนสะโพกขึ้นไปรับ

 

ซองอูขยับขึ้นลงช้าๆ และไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะเร็วขึ้น มือข้างหนึ่งวางลงบนไหล่ บีบกระชับแน่นจนเขาเจ็บทุกครั้งที่ทิ้งตัวลง อีกข้างหนึ่งจับไว้ที่หน้าขาเหนือเข่า เมื่อถอนตัวออกจะจิกเล็บลงมาจนเขาได้กลิ่นคาวเลือด

 

ทรมานจนเหมือนจะตาย

 

ซองอูไม่ได้ทำแบบนี้เพราะตัวเองชอบ แต่ทำเพราะรู้ว่ามันจะทรมานเขา

 

เขาอยากจับสะโพกซองอูและยกมันค้างไว้ อยากเป็นฝ่ายกระแทกเข้าหาเองแรงๆ จนอีกฝ่ายหัวสั่นหัวคลอน อยากกดซองอูเข้ากับกำแพงและกระทั้นกายใส่จนซองอูหายใจไม่ทัน อยากจับซองอูหันหน้าเข้าหาตัว ช้อนใต้ข้อพับเข่าแล้วขยับตัวใส่จนซองอูเสร็จทั้งที่ส่วนนั้นยังไม่ถูกแตะต้อง

 

ซองอูขยับสะโพกเชื่องช้า หมุนควงจนเขาน้ำตาไหลเพราะความต้องการที่ถูกตอบสนองครึ่งๆ กลางๆ

 

จูบของซองอูที่ข้างแก้มช่วยซับน้ำตาเขา เสียงหวานของซองอูบอกให้เขาอดทนอีกนิด มินฮยอนพยักหน้า ก่อนจะหลับตาลงและปล่อยให้ซองอูควบคุมทุกอย่างโดยสมบูรณ์

 

จังหวะของซองอูคงที่ แต่บางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป มันแน่นขึ้นทุกครั้งที่ซองอูขยับออก มินฮยอนเงยหน้า อ้าปากร้องออกมาไม่มีเสียงเมื่อซองอูรัดเขาจนแทบขาดใจ

 

เขาอ้อนวอนซองอูด้วยเสียงครางสั่น จนกระทั่งซองอูยอมถอนตัวออกและโน้มลงมาแกะผ้าที่มัดข้อมือของเขาออกให้ ซองอูดึงให้เขาลุกขึ้นยืน จับมือของเขาไปไว้ที่ใต้ข้อพับขาตัวเอง ก่อนจะพาเขากลับเข้าไปในที่เดิม ที่ที่เป็นของเขา

 

_ในตัวของซองอู_

 

“คราวนี้นายขยับ”

 

มินฮยอนแทบไม่ต้องรอให้จบประโยค เขาช้อนขาซองอูขึ้น ขยับเข้าใกล้จนระหว่างเราไม่เหลือช่องว่าง ถอนสะโพกออกจนเกือบสุดความยาว ให้แน่ใจว่าซองอูรู้สึกถึงความต้องการที่รวมตัวกันอยู่ตรงจุดเดียว ก่อนจะกระแทกตัวกลับเข้าไปอย่างรุนแรงจนประตูที่อีกฝ่ายเอนหลังพิงอยู่ส่งเสียง

 

เขาขยับตัว เร็วและแรงเท่าที่ต้องการ ยิ่งฟังเสียงกลั้นสะอื้นและลมหายใจขาดช่วงของซองอูที่ข้างหูเมื่ออีกฝ่ายโอบรอบคอเขาไว้เป็นหลักยึดก็ยิ่งเร่งจังหวะเหมือนคนอดอยาก

 

มินฮยอนปล่อยมือที่จับเอวซองอูไว้ ช้อนใต้สะโพกเพื่อยกตัวซองอูให้ลอยเหนือพื้น กระแทกเข้าไปลึกจนซองอูหวีดลั่นอย่างลืมตัว เขากัดฟันกรอดเพราะถูกซองอูฝังเขี้ยวลงมาบนบ่าเพื่อระงับเสียงร้อง

 

มินฮยอนครางต่ำ ขยับตัวเข้าออกจนประตูคลอน

 

“ถอดผ้าปิดตาให้หน่อย”

 

เขาขอ ซองอูทำตาม แม้จะตะกุกตะกักและใช้เวลาเพราะเขาไม่หยุดกระแทก

 

มินฮยอนตาพร่าจากแสงเมื่อซองอูปลดไทให้หลุดจากตา เขามองใบหน้าแดงก่ำของซองอู  ขมับชื้นเหงื่อ หน้าอกที่กระเพื่อมขึ้นลงเพราะหอบหายใจ ริมฝีปากอ้าออกเพื่อช่วยกอบโกยอากาศ ดวงตาสองข้างที่จ้องกลับมามีน้ำตาคลอจนเกือบล้น

 

ไม่บ่อยนักที่เราจะจูบกันระหว่างมีเซ็กส์ และมันกำลังเกิดขึ้นอีกครั้ง มินฮยอนประกบริมฝีปากกับซองอู เกี่ยวลิ้นเข้าหากันเหมือนโหยหามันมาเนิ่นนาน ขบดึงริมฝีปากล่างจนได้รสเลือด ผละออก และทำซ้ำอีกครั้ง

 

“จะ–” ซองอูพูดติดๆ ขัดๆ เมื่อเขาถอนจูบ “จะถึง–” กัดปากตัวเองเพื่อให้เสียงร้องเบาที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

 

เขาส่งเสียงอืมในลำคอ กระทั้นกายเข้าหาซองอูแรงๆ อีกหลายครั้งก่อนจะหยุดนิ่ง ซองอูครางอืออา ตัวของเขากระตุกอยู่ด้านใน มินฮยอนปล่อยขาซองอูลงข้างหนึ่ง โน้มใบหน้าลงแตะหน้าผากของตัวเองกับหน้าผากซองอู สบตาในขณะที่ซองอูยังคงหายใจไม่เป็นจังหวะดีนัก

 

เขาขยับตัวช้าๆ สองสามครั้ง เมื่อแน่ใจว่าเอาทุกหยดออกมาจนหมดก็ถอนตัวออก ซองอูรีบกดให้เขาคุกเข่าลงกับพื้นและเขารู้ดีว่าต้องทำอะไร

 

มินฮยอนอ้าปากรับซองอู ขยับศีรษะรับกับสะโพกซองอูที่ขยับเข้าออกและใช้มือช่วยรูดให้จนสุดความยาว เขาหลับตา ฟังเสียงร้องของซองอูที่เกิดจากเขาแค่คนเดียวชัดๆ

 

ซองอูสบถเพราะกะจังหวะพลาด ดีที่เขาถอยตัวออกทัน แต่เหมือนจะไม่โชคดีขนาดนั้นเมื่อซองอูทำเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวของเขาและกางเกงลายตารางสีเข้มของตัวเองเลอะ

 

“ฉิบหาย” เขาเงยหน้ามองซองอูที่ทำหน้าแตกตื่นแล้วเกือบจะหลุดขำ “ทำไงเนี่ย”

 

มินฮยอนไม่ตอบอะไร เขาลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง ดึงกระดาษทิชชูออกมาเช็ดทำความสะอาดให้ซองอูและเสื้อผ้าของตัวเอง พวกเขาใส่กางเกงให้เรียบร้อยและเดินไปที่อ่างล้างหน้า

 

ซองอูหันมาหาเขา สีหน้าเต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกผิด “เสื้อนาย จะทำยังไง”

 

มินฮยอนยักไหล่ “เดี๋ยวใส่กั๊กทับก็ได้”

 

“แต่กางเกงฉัน” ซองอูพูดพลางเปิดน้ำ กวักน้ำใส่มือเพื่อลูบไปตามคราบที่เลอะกางเกงจนเปียกไปเกือบครึ่งตัว

 

เขามองภาพนั้นแล้วอมยิ้ม เดินเข้าไปหาซองอู จับอีกฝ่ายหันมาแล้วจัดปกเสื้อของซองอูให้เรียบร้อย ผูกไทที่ตัวเองเป็นคนพาดไว้ลวกๆ เองเมื่อครู่จนสวยเหมือนเก่า เขาปัดเสื้อซองอูสองสามที ลูบผมให้เข้าที่และใช้หลังมือช่วยปาดเหงื่อตามกรอบหน้าอีกคน ก่อนจะไล่ให้ซองอูออกไปแก้ตัวกับทีมงานว่าทำกางเกงเปียกเพราะก๊อกน้ำเสียหรืออะไรก็ได้ที่ฟังดูน่าเชื่อ

 

“ไม่ออกไปด้วยกันเหรอ” ซองอูถาม

 

“เดี๋ยวตามไป”

 

“อ่าฮะ”

 

“ซองอู”

 

“หืม”

 

“แล้วอย่าไปซนให้มากล่ะ วันนี้ยังไม่จบนะ” เขาเตือนความจำอีกฝ่าย และโดนด่ากลับมาอย่างที่คาด

 

หลังจากซองอูเดินออกไป มินฮยอนจัดการกับขยะและสภาพห้องน้ำให้กลับมาเหมือนเก่า เขายืนจัดเสื้อผ้าและผมเผ้าของตัวเองบ้างหน้ากระจกก่อนจะพบว่าเขากำลังอารมณ์ดีอยู่ ยิ่งคิดถึงคืนนี้มินฮยอนก็ยิ่งยิ้มกว้างขึ้นจนแทบกลั้นไว้ไม่ไหว

 

เดิมทีเขากับซองอูตกลงที่จะเกินเลยกันแค่เรื่องเซ็กส์ แต่ไม่รู้ว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่เซ็กส์กับซองอูตอบสนองความพึงพอใจมากกว่าด้านร่างกาย เขายอมรับว่าเซ็กส์กับซองอูทำให้เขามีความสุขและเต็มอิ่ม และมันไม่ใช่แค่เพราะเรามีเซ็กส์ที่เยี่ยมยอดทุกๆ ครั้ง แต่เพราะมันเป็นเซ็กส์ของเขากับซองอู

 

ให้ตาย เขาจะให้ซองอูรู้เรื่องนี้ไม่ได้เด็ดขาด

 

 

 

 

 

//

 

 

Part B <https://crystalskies3.wordpress.com/2018/09/06/we-are-strangers-by-day-lovers-by-night-knowing-its-so-wrong-but-feeling-so-right/>

[#มินอง180830](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B8%A1%E0%B8%B4%E0%B8%99%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87180830?src=hash)

 

 

 

 


End file.
